Banora Apples
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Angeal talks about his past and how the Banora apples was his favorite fruit and how angeal and genesis became lover from the first time they met shota/Yaoi AngealxGenesis


Banora apples chapter 1

Angealxgenesis/yaoi/ shota/ I do not own final fantasy so if you don't like don't read it

When I was a boy I use to stare at a tree which had apples scattered around like a pine cone it too was beautiful like starlight at night all white and shiny like a pearl. I wanted to have it to cherish it like a baby in a car. But for some reason I couldn't steal it because of one person just like me was staring at me not the tree but at me. Red hair or blonde I couldn't tell because his eye was staring at my soul like the tree itself.

As I was noticing everything that was around started to think about the boy who was sitting next the tree and also staring at me like I was a picture of art. I had walk toward the tree the wind was blow in my hair flowing up and down. I had stopped because one of the apples fell off the tree and I had notice the boy was asleep too. As I stare at the apple then at the person who look like me but different I notice I had a decision to make would I want the pearl like apple or the boy which one should I decide. Thinking over it at the one point, he could enjoy a healthy snack at the other, he could make a friend.

The decision was made as I stare at the boy who was sleeping like a lamb. I notice that he was beautiful like an angel or a god with a lot of features. His hair was flowing through the wind; His eye's was close so I couldn't see the color of his eye but I could tell. I have fallen in love but I was a kid, I didn't know anything about him or what he likes or dislikes. I look at his face it was so clear like the Banora apples that was falling through the branches. As the boy who was sleeping I fell asleep because of the apples that fell on my head.

A few minutes later the boy who was asleep had awoke and saw me next to him lying on his shoulder. He stares at me then look at all of the apples the fell off the tree like rain drops. From out of no where he had taken out a small book and read the verse's out loud hearing every word he had read. I think that's how I know every verse of that book, he kept on reading it until I got in my head as I woke up look at him and he looks at me.

"Did you have a good rest" He said smile at me

"Yeah" Is all I can say

He started move his body toward me as he started blush. He had kissed me; I suddenly pull away for some reason. I didn't want him to know that I loved him like he was to me.

"What did you do that for" I said to him like he took something from me

"Because I wanted to" He said to me grinning at me

I blush a little, he was so controlling like he wants me to do the same thing. I wasn't that strong or confident with myself and I didn't know about love. It was just a word to me it didn't mean a thing when I was a kid it only mean that I like him not love him. I guess I over think the idea that I had.

"I love you" He said to me with a grin

I couldn't say nothing my mind was in a state of confusion mostly it was what he said. His voice was so attracted to me, I felt something weird happen to my body for most people know but I didn't. He knew what it was as he was looking at me downwards then upwards to my face smiling real big.

"I can make it feel better" he said with a grin

"Make what better" I said curiously

"This" He said touching my member and rubbing it with his hand.

I moan little the feeling was incredible and I loved it like the apples from Banora I too wanted it more of that feeling. So I had no choice I guess you can say it was lust but it was different lust something aroused me to do it, It was my curiosity of him and me together with the boy who was like me but different like everybody else.

"Yes Please make it feel better" I said blushing towards him

He started by kissing me lightly on the lips feeling my tongue on his dancing saliva dripping toward both of are lips. I moan it felt great like a sweet apple from Banora that I never tasted

"I want more" I said erotically

The feeling was just to good I felt overload of the feeling of sex and everything else I couldn't control myself nothing can stop me.

The boy grin and kept on, he lick me through the neck and kissing too. And then once , he reach my nipple I started feeling it more and more I moan . But it was taking so long I wanted it to be fast, I was never patient with anything I always wanted everything done fast and quick

"You can't be patient for just a few minute" He said to me

"No I can't I want it badly" I said in a childish voice and erotically

He was turn on by what I said because of my cuteness. I always hated to be called cute because it just mean that I am more like a child or I'm just a kid. I hated it so much if any one said I'm cute I would hit them or ignore them for some reason

"Your kinda cut----" He said but I interrupted him

"Don't say that word" I said putting a finger to his lips

Suddenly he started back again sucking on my finger I moan some how it felt arousing. I glare at him I thought no fair you cheater changing the subject with sex you such a pervert that's what I wanted to say but I kept my big mouth shut and let him continued

He had finally gotten to my favorite part of the sex. He had took my pants off I had a erection pulsing out dripping cum. He started sucking on it I gasp and moan once he put his tongue on it all wet and hot. Making the sensation go off the roof, I had stuck my tongue out and started to drool it felt so great like I was in heaven but something was coming out, I had cum on his face which was embarrassing but at the same time a relief of letting it out. He had took the cum and put it in my opening making me moan. He suddenly stare at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready" He said with a grin

"With what" I said stupidly

He had suddenly took his cock some how it tick me off when his was bigger then mine. But I wasn't pay attention to what he was going to do with it. As it went in I had felt pain I had groin in pain but he was fine himself pushing that big thing in like a train in track. He had sped up really quickly, He had started to feel it in his member.

"Your so tight" He had said moaning and groaning

For some reason the pain went away it was only pleasure, I had scream it out counting the breaths of air I was taking I wanted more then anything.

"Push harder" I said childish again

He did what I said, I had moan a lot and scream because it felt so good. But something in my stomach felt something was about to cum out so I had push harder toward him. It had came out a lot of it I gave a signal of relief, I felt so tired that I automatically fell asleep on the boy

But as I laid my head the only thing that hit was grass he was gone like a ghost in town I wonder if he was real or maybe my mine was playing tricks on me I wanted to know that boy and what's he like or dislike. I will find him

To be Continued

A/N I hope you like it please review me I put a lot of hard work to cum up with this if you like it I would be really happy thank you bye

Rano yuzizo


End file.
